Strings of dream world
by skeldarkgaming
Summary: The puppet wakes up in a strange place once protected called the dream world, but is now under sieges of a creature called Reaper 2.0. with new and old friends its up for the puppet to stop the fall of the dream world and what could possibly existence.


The wind blows leaves across the green grassy Plain, barely detoured by the slim Anomaly resting in the middle of the field. This Being has no feet but has long, black clothed, slender legs with 5 white rings going upwards, his black clothed torso a symmetrical tree like shape with three white buttons vertically on his chest, his upper and lower arm being twice as long as any normal person's arm bones themselves with 5 white rings on the lower arm, his hands with three fingers and a thumb, finally his oval head clothed in the same material as his body and adoring its populer clown mask. This being was known as the Puppet. And his waking evident as he shuffles into a slow sitting position like a Man just waking up from a hangover comically, yes the Puppet was drunk off something but it aint drunk off what would usually make a Person dazed, it was drunk off of the air hitting It's untouched body, the feeling It's mechanical limbs, the ability to move and a question of what happened. _How did the puppet end up here? Why was he here? Where is he now? When is pizza gonna be served?_

These Questions didn't last long however a ruckus was going on behind It which derived It's attention elsewhere towards the source. The Puppet struggles onto his pointed legs as a replacement of feets which would require the good balanced the puppet has gained from long ago. The scene that unfurled into the Animatronic's view, which confused the Puppet utterly more. What lies in the puppets sight was a battle of a giant white Ghost wearing a full set of Samurai armor wielding a barbaric blade as tall as the Puppet the blade end alone, fighting three small Knight like creatures with cartoonishly large swords. As the Ghost laughs at the futile attempts of the three Knights, something snapped in the Puppet, He couldn't just stay out of this fight He needed to do something and fast. Unfortunately for the Puppet, he has to act now cause the the Samurai spirit was about to cut one of the fallen Knights in half. Without reasoning the Puppet grabs ahold of the Knights shoulder within the moment time seemed to have slowed down for him and only him, He swiftly pulls the Knight out of the way and placed the Knight right behind himself as time sped up back to its normal speed allowing the blade to contact the ground.

The Ghost grunts noticing something happened while it was bringing its blade down as it looks up to see the tall scrawny legs off the Puppet which hides the poor Knight before furthering up to the torso and then meeting the puppet mask to mask. The Samurai snarls with anger towards the animatronic standing between it and one of the three Knights.

"who do you think you are!" shouted the Samurai.

The puppet just simply shrugs teasingly thus furthering the Ghost rage.

"Do you know who I am!" shouted the Spirit

The Puppet mockingly scratches its head allowing his confusion to show earning a few careless laughs from the Knights and the face of the Ghost reddening in anger.

"I am Ryu and I will make sure you don't forget that in the after life!" shouted the Ghost as it slashed at the Puppet horizontally forcing the Puppet to bend backwards to avoid being cut before the Ghost deceitfully fast cuts vertically downwards forcing the Puppet to spin with one leg and both its arms outstretched, in order to dodge leaving it open for the Ghost to kick the Puppet a good few feet. The Knights looks worrying at the Puppet as Ryu starts walking up to it's foe.

"Heh, a simple peasant, for a moment I was worried I stared at a phantom." Ryu praised It self for everyone to hear. "Wouldn't be the first I have mistaken something." raises It's blade ready to decapitate the Puppet whos struggling to get up, shocked from the fact he felt pain. A tomato splats against Ryu's armor earning it's attention towards the Knights who were beginning to bombard Ryu with tomatoes.

"You little runts." groaned the Ghost as it begins walking towards the knights, unaffected by their bombardment. Leaving the Puppet to his own thoughts as he was getting up. _What is this!? Is this? Could it be?! Pain!?..._ the Puppet slowly swagger to a point where its once again standing on both its pointy legs clutching where he was kicked. _Ths hurts badly!..THOSE KNIGHTS!?._ The Puppet looks over not a moment too soon to see Ryu swiping all three Knights backwards. The Puppet glares at Ryuas he walks over to the samurai, unaware that himself, the Puppet was gaining height and having 3 rib like protrusion on each side of his mid torso grows our. _I got to help them! Their out matched!_ The puppets arms grows in length as the 5 white rings moves to his fingers ad converges into 3 as they began to grow long and pointed, his thumbs degrade to nothing, his oval head turning circular along with his eyes, his white pupils grows visibly, the purple lines from his eyes to his gaping mouth, and his red lips turns black. His colored cheeks disappears, the Puppet was no longer himself but a more Powerful being emitting darkness which slowly attracts Ryus attention as the three buttons disappears from the puppets chest.

The Ghost looks unfazed staring at the new being of the worlds freakish nightmares at full height. "What the..!?" was all the ghost managed to say before the nightmare in front of it up by the helm and slams them back down and scraping them across the ground and into a group of nearby trees. "Ugh...ok that was better.." said Ryu as it gets up and raises it's blade cover half its face as the nightmares face reflects off it with his own hands outstretched across its face threateningly as its head bobs as if snickering.


End file.
